JUS RUMPUT
by jibyung
Summary: KAIBAEK/OOC/COMEDY/ONESHOOT/ Kai bersedia membantu Baekhyun untuk menghabiskan segelas jus hijau rasa aneh sebagai hukuman atas game yang EXO mainkan di acara Happy Champ. Mereka bertengkar karena pintu yang hampir rusak tapi Kai masih bisa mengambil hadiahnya.


**Tittle : Jus Rumput**

Author : KanGandFAMILee

Genre : komedi gagal

Main pair : KaiBaek

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Kai was-was. Masalahnya beberapa detik yang lalu ia baru saja memberikan segelas jus terburuk yang pernah ia minum pada Kai. Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun menyerahkan pada Kai gelas kecil penuh cairan berwarna hijau itu.

Kalian mungkin akan percaya begitu saja jika Baekhyun mengatakan cairan itu adalah jus rasa melon. Hanya sampai di situ saja, berikutnya mungkin pria itu akan mendapatkan tendangan di bokongnya saat tahu betapa buruk rasa jus aneh yang sudah dua gelas ia minum tadi.

Exo sedang melakukan broadcast untuk reality show Happy Champ di Cina. Sesuai yang fans tahu bahwa itu kunjungan keempat mereka pada acara tersebut. Tepatnya yang keempat untuk EXO-M dan yang ketiga untuk EXO-K. Sebuah game yang sudah tidak asing bagi mereka sedang berlangsung. Chanyeol, Luhan, Lay, Sehun dan D.O berpartisipasi bersama kelima MC happy Champ. Konsekuensi yang diterima apabila salah satu dari mereka ada yang kalah yaitu harus meminum segelas jus berwarna hijau yang dijabarkan oleh D.O rasanya seperti rumput segar yang baru saja dicabut dan langsung dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. The bitter gourd juice.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian aturan mainnya tiba-tiba diubah. Siapapun yang kalah harus meminum dua gelas jus hijau itu maka boleh memberikan satu gelas jus tambahan untuk member tersisa yang tidak ikut bermain.

Sialnya Baekhyun menjadi objek pembantaian yang paling difavoritkan pemain. Dua kali berturut-turut ia meminum jus hijau yang rasanya menusuk kerongkongannya. Ia harus tahan untuk tidak memuntahkan cairan itu saat mulai melewati saluran pencernaannya. Seperti yang dikatakan Lay, awalnya biasa-biasa saja tetapi begitu melengket di lidah maka kau akan merasakan bau cairan yang naik hingga lubang pernapasanmu. Ukh~ hampir saja cairan itu keluar kembali dari dalam mulutnya kalau saja Baekhyun tidak segera menjepit hidung.

Dan untuk yang ketiga kali Baekhyun diperhadapkan dengan gelas kecil bening berisi cairan yang dimatanya seakan-akan terlihat seperti air muntahan buaya.

Lihatlah ekspresinya yang menunjukkan sebentar lagi ia akan mati hanya karena segelas jus aneh. Baekhyun sempat ingin meninggalkan stage dan sebelumnya sudah mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada seluruh audience yang menonton live. Chen menahan tangannya sehingga ia harus dengan rela menerima segelas lagi jus hijau itu dari tangan salah satu MC yang kalah dalam permainan. Entah sudah botol keberapa air mineral yang sempat masuk untuk menyegarkan mulutnya.

"Let's give Baekhyun a chance, shalln't we?" ucap salah satu MC.

Baekhyun belum sadar dengan bala bantuan yang hampir berada di hadapannya karena MC mengucapkan dalam bahasa cina ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Baekhyun mengambil posisi salah satu lututnya menyentuh lantai stage. Ia sudah bersiap-siap, dalam benaknya sedang membayangkan bagaimana rupa seorang malaikat maut yang sebentar lagi menjemput ajal konyolnya hanya gara-gara tiga gelas jus hijau rasa rumput akan mengaduk-aduk lambung tak bersalahnya.

Oh ya...

Sebenarnya hari ini apa dosa yang ia perbuat? Kenapa semua orang seakan-akan menyalahkannya dan membuatnya menjadi sasaran pem-bullian seharian ini. Akh! Bisa gila kalau lama-lama begini.

"Let him find someone to replace him.." sekali lagi Baekhyun belum mengerti sebenarnya apa yang MC rencanakan lagi kali ini.

"BAEKHYUN! You don't have to!" sang translator berlari padanya dan menerjemahkan dengan cepat apa yang dikatakan MC.

Senyum sumringah mengembang di wajah putih Baekhyun. Ia bangkit dari peraduan -lutut dan lantai- nya lalu mencoba mendengarkan baik-baik saat MC mulai berbicara dengan sangat cepat di hadapannya. _Someone to help me?!_

"Because it's your third cup, find someone to replace you. Any one."

Oke penawaran yang sangat menolong. Baekhyun bisa merasakan sang malaikat maut berangsur-angsur menjauh. Hahaha...

"But you only have one chance."

Oke kedengarannya sudah mulai buruk. Apakah malaikat mautnya stop menjauh? Jangan sampai mendekat lagi.

"And this person can also reject you."

_Oh my God! Mereka mempermainkan aku!_

"If you are rejected by this person, you can't find a second person..."

Tawa penonton menggema di sepanjang studio itu. Memekakkan telinga namun tak membuat Baekhyun sadar dari _day dreaming_-nya. Mimpi buruk berkepanjangan.

"So, you have to make the right choice."

Kalimat penutup MC membuat mulutnya menganga tanpa sadar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? _The right choice_? Siapa yang mau mengambil resiko untuk menolongnya? Semua orang pasti akan egois kalau menyangkut nyawa meskipun dalam hal ini Baekhyun tergolong agak lebay.

_The right choice..._

_The right choice..._

_The right choice..._

Kalimat itu menggema dalam pikiran Baekhyun seiring langkah yang membawanya pada jejeran teman-teman yang hampir senasib dengannya. Member yang tidak ikut berpartisipasi dalam permainan namun memiliki kesempatan yang sama besar untuk menjadi salah satu yang mencicipi si jus rumput. Ah sekali lagi, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang sudah dicap memiliki peluang paling besar untuk dijadikan sasaran hukuman. Semua orang cukup terhibur dengan penderitaannya.

Chen adalah member pertama yang hanya menonton namun harus ikut berpartisipasi menghabiskan segelas jus rumput. Baekhyun jadi tidak tega.

Minseok? Respek itu perlu dan Baekhyun mewujudkannya hingga kini ia dengan berat hati melewati hyung tertua Exo itu menuju si leader Suho.

Wajah malaikatnya tampak meragukan meskipun Suho merupakan member yang paling sering mengkonsumsi minuman dan makanan herbal (kata MC acara itu, si jus rumput baik untuk kesehatan). _Pass_.

Sesaat ia terpaku melihat pada Kai dan Tao yang tersisa. Tao sedang rewel hari ini mekipun mereka tengah dalam jadwal syuting jadi akan sulit membujuknya meskipun dengan memohon.

Opsi yang tersisa sekarang hanya Kai.

_Apa kau masih cinta padaku Kai?_

_Kalau iya, maukah kau meminum segelas jus rumput hijau yang kuberikan dengan sepenuh hati?_

_Uwekk~ aku yakin Kai akan segera muntah kalau sampai aku mengatakan itu._

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_Baiklah! Ini juga sebagai tes untuk menguji kesetiaan cinta kita Kai. Aku akan memberimu gelas ini dan apakah kau benar-benar akan meminumnya untuk membuktikan cintamu padaku. Atau kau akan menolak dengan berpura-pura mengatakan bahwa kerongkonganmu sedang tidak sehat sehingga tidak boleh menerima sembarang asupan dan hatiku akan hancur detik itu juga. Oh jangan sampai._

"Kai~ only you please help me..."

Baekhyun menyerahkan gelas itu dengan senyuman berharap Kai akan luluh dengan penderitaannya. Oops sedikit cairan hijau itu membasahi celana hitam ketat yang dikenakan Kai. Gelas sudah berada di tangannya karena ia tidak mungkin menolak Baekhyun yang serasa memohon dengan sangat padanya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" ia segera berdiri untuk membiarkan tetesan cairan yang tersisa pada celananya bisa lepas.

"Let's ask Baekhyun why did he choose Kai." MC mulai berkata-kata lagi.

Baekhyun menerima mic dari translator mereka dan menjawab,

"Saat tadi aku meminumnya, Kai menatapku dengan iri."

Tentu saja dengan memperagakan seperti apa Kai saat iri melihatnya bisa meminum jus aneh berwarna hijau itu. Baekhyun hanya berusaha mencari alasan yang pas agar Kai tidak sampai protes dan benar saja, Kai malah tertawa dibuatnya.

"So Kai, do you want to help him?" tanya MC pada Kai.

"Aku ingin menolongnya tapi ini yang aku dapatkan darinya."

Kai menunjuk celananya yang sedikit lembab mengundang tawa penonton kembali menggema di ruangan itu. Ia menerima tissue yang disodorkan Chen lalu kembali duduk.

"You can reject him if you want..."

Namun tatapan memelas Baekhyun berhasil membuatnya luluh. Mata polos Baekhyun memancar seakan berkata "_Please~ help me please_.." padanya. Sementara itu Chanyeol yang notabene teman pembuat onar Baekhyun dari tadi berteriak agar Kai menolak untuk menolong Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Kai kurang suka dengan hal-hal berbau aneh seperti cairan dalam gelas itu. Tapi apa mau dikata jika yang sedang memohon dengan imutnya di hadapanmu adalah kekasihmu sendiri. Kai tentu tidak tega.

Ia menengguk habis sekaligus cairan hijau itu lalu berusaha mengabaikan rasanya yang menusuk lidah. Ekspresi tidak suka terpancar jelas di wajahnya namun membuat Baekhyun bertepuk tangan senang karena ternyata Kai masih mencintainya. Oke ini hanya pemikiran kekanakan Baekhyun saja dengan mengadakan uji kesetiaan sepihak.

Baekhyun bahagia, tentu saja.

_Jangan khawatir sayang, nanti kau akan kuberi hadiah. Tenang saja._

Setelah itu permainan kembali berlanjut. Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya mengalami kekalahan di ronde akhir. Ia harus mengajak seseorang member untuk ikut meminum seluruh cairan pada gelas yang tersisa di atas meja. Semuanya ada 9 gelas dan beberapa gelas sengaja diisi penuh. Hari itu betul-betul menjadi hari sial bagi Baekhyun yang kembali terpanggil sebagai kontestan peminum jus rumput. Chanyeol menunjuknya. Dengan setengah hati (bahkan tak secuil pun hatinya yang menerima) Baekhyun menenggak segelas cairan hijau berkedok jus tersebut. Mulutnya serasa dibakar dan ia bersumpah tidak akan menertawakan siapa pun yang menjadi pihak kalah jika mereka melakukan game seperti ini lagi. Bisa-bisa nanti dia benar-benar akan disuruh meminum air muntahan buaya.

...

Bunyi kumuran air tak henti-hentinya terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. Baekhyun masih setia mengunci diri dan membiarkan member lain bertanya-tanya _"Apa yang dilakukannya dalam kamar mandi selama 2 jam lebih?"_

"Kai..apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Suho sempat bertanya saat melewati tubuh Kai yang tengah berdiri –sepertinya- menunggu di depan kamar mandi dalam kamar hotel yang mereka sewa. Sang leader menenggak botol keempat cairan vitaminnya. Efek lengket akibat meminum jus rumput di acara Happy Champ tadi membuatnya tak tenang untuk sekedar menelan liur.

Jangan berpikir mereka bersebelas akan tidur dalam satu kamar. Nyatanya masing-masing dua orang akan menghuni satu kamar yang sama kecuali Lay. Ia memilih tidur di kamar yang paling kecil karena merasa tidak enak untuk mempunyai _roommate_ baru. Yah...setelah kepergian Kris tentu saja.

_Poor Lay_...

Dia terlihat sangat kesepian. Di penghujung acara tadi Lay dan Tao sempat menangis menonton rekaman ketika mereka ditanyai masalah gugatan Kris terhadap SM. Semua member terlihat sangat sedih apalagi leader EXO-M tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka di saat-saat EXO akan menghadapi konser tunggal pertama mereka. Lay sempat menyuarakan kekecewaannya namun dalam hati ia masih sangat berharap bahwa Kris suatu saat akan hadir kembali dan mereka akan menyapa fans seperti biasa dengan slogan WE ARE ONE, mereka berdua belas bukan sebuah grup yang kehilangan satu personilnya.

Sampai sekarang tak ada yang berani mengangkat topik pembicaraan itu lagi jika tidak ingin melihat Lay yang semakin masuk dalam kekalutannya. Selain Tao yang juga member terdekat dengan Kris.

"Baek.." Kai agak menyaringkan suaranya setelah merasa aneh dengan Baekhyun yang tidak juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Suara-suara yang sebelumnya terdengar dari dalam sudah menghilang beberapa menit lalu namun pemuda itu belum juga membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Kai gelisah dibuatnya dan ia memutuskan untuk menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan perkiraan yang tidak-tidak di atas kepalanya. _Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun ternyata pingsan di dalam sana?_

Suara gedoran pintu mengundang semua mata member yang berkumpul di kamar Kai dan Baekhyun menatap heran pada pemuda tan yang dengan kasar bersiap mendobrak pintu tak bersalah di hadapannya. "Kai apa yang kau lakukan?!" D.O berteriak sebelum Kai berhasil membenturkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu. Dobrakan tertunda sementara Kai menjelaskan dengan tergesa-gesa, "Baekhyun ada di dalam. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat Kai, pemuda itu kemudian mendobrak pintu kamar mandi yang menghalangi dirinya bisa melihat Baekhyun.

BRAK!

Sekali hantam, daun pintu yang ternyata hanya terbuat dari bahan plastik itu terbanting ke sisi ruangan di dalamnya. Manik mata Kai beradu dengan milik Baekhyun yang melotot, menatapnya penuh kekagetan.

"Yak! Kim Jong In! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriakan Baekhyun tertangkap berpasang-pasang telinga yang ada di dalam kamar. Mereka berbondong-bondong mendekati Kai yang tengah ditatap tajam oleh sang kekasih. "Kau mau ganti rugi atas pintu itu yang kau rusak?!" sekali lagi Baekhyun berteriak dan mulai memukul tubuh Kai. Pemuda tan itu memekik kesakitan. Meskipun Baekhyun pemuda yang terbilang kurus tapi begitu kena hantam olehnya seakan kau sedang bergulat dengan seorang tukang pukul. Ah~ ini sedikit berlebihan tapi nyatanya memang seperti itu.

Kai berusaha menghindar dari pukulan-pukulan brutal Baekhyun. Ia membawa tubuh kurus kekasihnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup kasar pintu yang hampir jebol itu. Sepertinya pintu kamar mandi hotel tersebut sudah tidak bisa terkunci. Meskipun begitu, member yang lain merasa tahu diri untuk tidak mencampuri urusan sepasang makhluk absurb yang logikanya tidak dapat digolongkan waras tersebut. Lihat saja sebentar lagi mereka akan terlihat saling menggandeng tangan, Baekhyun bahkan akan bermanja-manja sambil menonton TV di lengan Kai bahkan mungkin bola mata member lain akan bergerak bosan karena ulah mesum keduanya yang sering tertangkap sedang berciuman panas.

Kai itu sedikit temperamen dan Baekhyun mau-mau saja mengikuti nafsunya.

Tidak ada yang mau pusing dengan hubungan aneh mereka, maka dari itu member lain tidak ada yang mau ambil pusing dengan melerai jika mereka bertengkar.

...

"Apa maksudmu hah?!"

"Apa maksudku?! Kau tidak sadar sudah berapa lama mengunci diri di dalam sini lalu kau masih mau bertanya kenapa aku mendobrak pintu sialan itu?!"

Kai menormalkan pernapasannya yang memburu. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada Kai saat ini. Apakah Kai yang di hadapannya kini adalah Kai kekasihnya? Kai kekasihnya tidak pernah membentak begini keras meskipun kadang ia suka membuat pemuda itu kelabakan dengan tingkahnya. Kai sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah membuatnya menitikkan air mata tapi Kai melakukannya saat ini. Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli dengan pipinya atau bahkan wajahnya yang basah separuh. Ia masih kaget karena Kai berbuat yang tidak biasanya. Kai-nya bukan Kai yang dulu lagi.

"Kau...kau bukan Kai-ku. Tidak, Kai tidak akan membentakku meskipun aku menginjak seluruh koleksi sepatu berharganya! Mana Kai? Kau kemanakan Kai-ku?! Hiks..."

Jangan sekarang. Kai mulai salah tingkah. Ia tidak tahu kalau kemarahannya akan berbuah hasil yang seperti ini. _Jangan menangis Baek, maafkan aku_.

Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya yang berair dengan telapak tangannya. Sesaat kemudian ia membukanya dengan perlahan lalu membuang nafas berat setelah menghentikan tangisnya. Tangannya terjulur mengusap pipi Kai yang masih khawatir dengan keadaannya.

PLAK!

Suara tamparan nyaring memasuki gendang telinga Kai saat yang dirasakannya adalah panas yang terasa membakar salah satu bagian wajahnya.

"What?!" matanya melotot mempertanyakan perlakuan Baekhyun padanya. _Kenapa dia menamparku?!_

Hahaha...

Sekarang suasananya benar-benar tidak tertebak. Kai menatap tidak percaya pada kekasihnya yang sedang tertawa keras tanpa henti. Sedetik lalu ia menangis seperti seorang gadis yang terhianati dan sekarang? Ada yang salah dengan Byun Baekhyun, kenapa pria ini malah tertawa?

"Hahaha... aku sedang menertawakanmu bodoh!"

TAK! Jitakan kecil dilayangkan ke kepala Kai. Pemuda itu meringis karena kepalanya terasa perih, belum lagi tamparan keras Baekhyun tadi masih membekas sakitnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Baek? Kenapa tadi kau menamparku dan sekarang malah menjitak kepalaku? Kau pikir ini tidak sakit? Ada apa denganmu, kenapa tertawa?!"

Kai sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang semakin aneh.

"Kai...sstt~"

Jari telunjuk lentik Baekhyun membungkam mulut Kai yang sebenarnya masih ingin melayangkan beberapa protes terhadap tindakan Baekhyun padanya. Apa daya, begitu kulit bibirnya bertemu dengan kulit jari Baekhyun membuatnya agak terlena. Itu baru kulit jari yang menyentuhnya. Bisa Kai bayangkan bagaimana halusnya seluruh permukaan tubuh kekasihnya ini.

"jangan berpikiran mesum ketika aku sedang berbaik hati padamu..."

Dari mana pria ini tahu kalau kai sedang membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya?

Oke sekarang Kai sadar kalau ternyata kekasihnya punya kekuatan telekinesis untuk membaca pikiran-pikiran kotornya tentang Baekhyun, bibirnya, ranjang dan juga kegiatan sex mereka.

Aishh..

Kai menggeleng sejenak membunuh rasa ingin mencicipi tubuh Baekhyun yang seketika menggerayangi seluruh saraf otaknya. Baekhyun melangkah semakin dekat padanya. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan...

CUP~

"Baek- Baekhyun..." ucap Kai terbata. Baekhyun baru saja memberikan satu kecupan pada bibirnya.

"Diamlah..." Baekhyun mendekatkan kepalanya pada bagian dada Kai dan bersandar di sana. Sesekali menggeliat mencari posisi yang paling nyaman dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Kai balas mendekap Baekhyun dan kemudian hening menyelimuti mereka.

Pemuda tan itu mengerti bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin diintrogasi, sedang tidak ingin berdebat atas tingkah Kai yang masih terlalu mengkhawatirkan sekecil apapun hal yang Baekhyun lakukan. Dan mengunci diri selama dua jam lebih di kamar mandi masuk kategori keterlaluan baginya.

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi Baek~"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Kai. Mereka masih belum memisahkan diri.

"Kai..."

"Hmm?"

"Cium aku."

Heh?

Cium?

"Cium aku cepat. Atau kau tidak ingin mengambil hadiahmu?"

Hadiah?

"Kau meminum jus rumput itu untukku Kai. Aku senang, aku yakin itu karena kau mencintaiku."

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai. Ia jadi tersipu malu karena ucapannya sendiri.

_Heh? Apa ini? Apa yang kau bicarakan Baek? Masalah jus rumput itu ya karena kau juga sudah tidak ada pilihan selain aku. Kalau seandainya hyung yang lain mau menolongmu yah syukur. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu hehe~ tenang saja Baek aku akan mengambil hadiahku dengan senang hati._

CHU~

Kai menyatukan kedua belah bibir Baekhyun dengan miliknya, merasakan begitu halus bagian wajah kekasihnya. Ia melumat lembut bibir itu membagi rasa cintanya lewat sentuhan. Meskipun hanya ciuman seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan, ciuman setelah pertengkaran adalah yang paling manis selama ini. Baekhyun tak pernah menuntut Kai untuk menyentuhnya lebih jauh. Ia hanya menikmati setiap belaian kasih sayang Kai yang terasa sangat nyaman. Kai membuatnya menjadi orang yang sangat diinginkan. Tatapan pemujaan Kai untuknya adalah hal paling memikat dan Baekhyun tak dapat menghentikan gejolak asmara mereka.

Ciuman itu berlangsung tidak lama. Kai mengakhiri lumatannya dan beralih menatap wajah kekasih mungilnya yang tampak sayu. Ia mengusap pelan pipi halus Baekhyun dan memberi penutup berupa kecupan pada puncak kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu~" ucap Kai menyatukan tatapan mata mereka.

Baekhyun semakin tenggelam dalam pesona Kim Kai-nya. Ia merasakan cinta yang tidak pernah habis dari tatapan itu.

"Aku juga mencintamu~"

Dan kisah pertengkaran singkat mereka berakhir di sini.

Baekhyun tidak akan tega mengasari Kai jika bukan karena otak jahilnya yang merencanakan untuk mengerjai kekasihnya sendiri. Tamparan dan jitakan sebenarnya sudah sangat biasa bagi mereka. Bisa dikatakan salah satu perwujudan cinta karena tanpa itu mereka akan merasa kurang memperhatikan satu sama lain.

Intinya Kai mencintai Baekhyun dan Baekhyun juga mencintai Kai. Bahkan mereka pernah bertengkar hanya karena ingin membuktikan siapa yang lebih cinta siapa di antara mereka.

Pasangan yang aneh -_-

...

"Hei! Jangan berbuat mesum dalam kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci! Kalian berbaikanlah secepatnya!"

Kai terkikik mendengar teriakan Suho. Sepertinya para member akan meninggalkan kamar mereka. Dan _sang putri tidur_ harus segera diangkut ke kasur nyamannya.

Baekhyun tertidur pulas sambil memeluk Kai. Mereka masih ada dalam kamar mandi dan baru setengah jam yang lalu selesai berciuman. Kai mengangkat tubuh kurus Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi lalu membaringkannya di atas kasur mereka.

"Ah~ kurus sih kurus tapi tetap saja kau berat Baek! Makan apa sih sampai bisa seberat ini?!"

PLAK!

Dan jitakan sayang kembali menghampiri dahi lebar Kai.

"KAU PIKIR AKU GEMUK?!"

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-END-**

**Saya pikir ini gak akan selucu yang ada di pikiran saya jadi mohon maaf kalau mengecewakan...**

**Yang udah nonton Happy Champ EXO yang terbaru pasti hafal dengan adegan2 yang saya gambarkan dalam cerita ini...**

**Have a nice day...**


End file.
